Book of Bliss
The Book of Bliss (Classical Brmek: حورمويدیك كتاب‎ ħûremûyadîk kitâb) is the sacred book of Ahmadism. Book of Mus'ab n copy of the Book of Musʾab]] Opening True account of the life of Ahmad, a new prophet sent by Akim to the world: according to the description of Musʾab, his Sahabi (Companion). From Musʾab, Sahabi of Ahmad the Barmenian, the Highly Praised, to all them that dwell upon the face of Terra desiring peace and consolation. Dearly beloved, the great and wonderful Akim hath during these past days visited us by his prophet Ahmad in great mercy of teaching and miracles, by reason whereof many, being deceived of Evil, under presence of piety, are preaching most impious doctrine, calling Ahmad son of Akim, repudiating the circumcision ordained of Akim for ever, and permitting every unclean meat: among whom also Narif hath been deceived, whereof I speak not without grief; for which cause I am writing that truth which I have seen and heard, in the intercourse that I have had with Ranzriah, in order that ye may be saved, and not be deceived by Evil and perish in the judgment of Akim. Therefore beware of every one that preacheth unto you new doctrine contrary to that which I write, that ye may be saved eternally. The great Akim be with you and guard you from every Evil. Amen. Chapter 1 In these last years a maiden called Sayyida, of the lineage of Elyas, of the tribe of Qammat, was visited by the Holy Spirit Rasul al-Haqq from Akim. This maiden, living in all holiness without any offense, being blameless, and abiding in prayer with fastings, being one day alone, there entered into her chamber the Spirit Rasul al-Haqq, and he saluted her, saying: 'Akim be with thee, O Sayyida'. The maiden was affrighted at the appearance of the Spirit; but the Spirit comforted her, saying: 'Fear not, Sayyida, for thou hast found favour with Akim, who hath chosen thee to be mother of a prophet, whom he will send to the Qedarite people in order that they may walk in his laws with truth of heart. Sayyida answered: 'I know that Akim is almighty, therefore his will be done.' The Spirit answered: 'Now be conceived in thee the prophet, whom thou shalt name Ahmad: and thou shalt keep him from wine and from strong drink and from every unclean meat, because the child is an holy one of Akim.' Sayyida bowed herself with humility, saying:'Behold the handmaid of Akim, be it done according to thy word.' The Spirit departed, and the maiden glorified Akim, saying: 'Know, O my soul, the greatness of Akim, and exult, my spirit, in Akim my Saviour; for he hath regarded the lowliness of his handmaiden, insomuch that I shall be called blessed by all the nations, for he that is mighty hath made me great, and blessed be his holy name. For his mercy extendeth from generation to generation of them that fear him. Mighty hath he made his hand, and he hath scattered the proud in the imagination of his heart. He hath put down the mighty from their seat, and hath exalted the humble. Him who hath been hungry hath he filled with good things, and the rich he hath sent empty away. For he keepeth in memory the promises made to Arik and to his son for ever'. Chapter 2 Sayyida having known the will of Akim, fearing the people, lest they should take offense at her being great with the child-prophet, and should stone her as guilty of blasphemy, chose a companion of her own lineage, a man by name called Hammud, of blameless life: for he as a righteous man feared Akim and served him with fastings and prayers, living by the works of his hands, for he was a farmer. Such a man the maiden knowing, chose him for her companion and revealed to him the divine counsel. Hammud being a righteous man, when he perceived that Sayyida was great with child, was minded to put her away because he feared Akim. Behold, whilst he slept, he was rebuked by a Holy Spirit send by Akim, saying 'O Hammud, why art thou minded to put away Sayyida thy wife? Know that whatsoever hath been wrought in her hath all been done by the will of Akim. The maiden shall bring forth a son, whom thou shall call by the name Ahmad; whom thou shalt keep from wine and strong drink and from every unclean meat, because he is an holy one of Akim from his mother's womb. He is a prophet of Akim sent unto the Qedarite people, in order that Majatra may walk in the law of the Lord, as it is written in the law of Arik. He shall come with great power, which Akim shall give him, and shall work great miracles, whereby many shall be saved'. Hammud, arising from sleep, gave thanks to Akim, and abode with Sayyida all his life, serving Akim with all sincerity. Category:Religion